


勿离勿弃

by styx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克林特不确定他是对有着疲惫双眼和锋利棱角的天才情有独钟呢，还是依然爱着那么一位。</p>
            </blockquote>





	勿离勿弃

**Author's Note:**

标题：勿离勿弃（《Ne me quitte pas》）  
  
原作：cygnes  
  
作者博客：<http://manzanas-amargas.tumblr.com>  
或：<http://bitterapples.livejournal.com/>

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/520873](520873)

衍生派别：电影《布鲁姆兄弟》（《The Brothers Bloom》2008，又译《骗行无阻 / 骗骗喜欢你》等），电影《复仇者联盟》（《The Avengers》2012，又译《复仇者》等）

配对：‘鹰眼’克林顿·巴顿（杰瑞米 雷纳）/‘绿巨人’布鲁斯•班纳（马克•鲁弗洛），鹰眼/斯蒂芬（马克•鲁弗洛）

等级：PG-13

摘要：克林特不确定他是对有着疲惫双眼和锋利棱角的天才情有独钟呢，还是依然爱着那么一位。

作者注：又一次证明我唯一的本命配对是所有人/糟糕的人生决定。  
感谢Micaela过目那唯一的一句法语对白，感谢smilefortyeight过目整篇文并给了我一个崭新的视角。  
我大约四个月前写下这篇，而修订它真是场噩梦，撇开我同48有关如何改进它的理论上富于建设性的讨论。我最终没能将它加以理想的改造，不过到得这时节我不认为自己会再多费那个劲儿也不认为贴出来有啥坏处了。  
（还有，只是顺便一提：尽管在这篇故事的事件中没有展现出来，娜塔莎/邦邦绝对有发生。）  
对那些好奇的人，这里有些没能放进故事里的东西，[这里](http://manzanas-amargas.tumblr.com/post/34860158653/things-that-didnt-make-it-into-ne-me-quitte-pas)可以找到。

 

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **勿离勿弃**  
  
著：cygnes  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

在曼哈顿的好几处街区被掀了个底朝天后的第二周，克林特对娜塔莎说，“班纳博士有叫你想起斯蒂芬吗？”

“我一直在想你什么时候会说这话呢。”像是她的大多数微笑，这一抹不曾触及她的眼底。“在刚认识他的那一晚我也同样想过。可我越多观察，就越不那么看了。”

克林特看到了一切，如此清晰，以致于会逼得差不多别的任何人心烦意乱。他从这张近乎陌生的人脸上，他双肩的宽度上，他嘴角的轻挑上，他蜷曲的发丝上，发现了他所认识的那个男人的倒影回音。用不上多久，克林特便几乎无法承受看着他。但那没有阻止他去琢磨，去比较。他试图拉开距离，在他的观察中；他只把他们想作‘诈骗犯’和‘科学家’。诈骗犯惑人的笑纹对照着科学家愁云淡扫的额头。诈骗犯拿捏有度的懒卧和科学家浑无意识的紧绷。诈骗犯黝黑的乌发对比着科学家的霜白渐染。可他定下神想了想——那已是时隔经年。或许若是斯蒂芬还活着，他的鬓角亦会渐染银霜。

“你执迷了，”娜塔莎说。克林特没有反驳这个事实，或是问她如何能知道，撇开他通常干巴巴的诙谐妙语。他不会那般侮辱她。“你该停下。这不会有什么好结果。”

她是对的。他知道她是对的。斯蒂芬是一份他固执地拒绝去懊悔的错误。他们相遇在布鲁日（*比利时古城）一个雾蒙蒙的早晨。斯蒂芬喝了克林特的咖啡，接着自我介绍，尽管那时候他给的是另一个名字。他的口音惟妙惟肖，可能糊弄住任何不是新近才去过贝尔法斯特（北爱尔兰首府）的人。

（布鲁斯说孟加拉语时会结巴，而他那街头学来的葡萄牙语是如此的口语化，没有哪个伊比利亚半岛上的人会听懂他。说到语言他是如此的热心，几乎是闻者伤心。）

克林特当场叫破了他而不是干掉，因为没哪个间谍会用一个有丝毫不完美的掩护身份来直接与人交手。斯蒂芬微笑了，对他说他很聪明，随之带着克林特的钱包重新没入茫茫雾中，尽管克林特直等到付咖啡钱的时候才发现。他不想为之钦佩的。然而他还是有。

他们第二度碰面是在阿纳西（*法国东南部小城）。那是巴士底日的一周后，那里有些个夜间街头表演节。斯蒂芬的法语听起来很是地道，本土。克林特向他要自己的钱包。

“Personne ne m’a dit ça, auparavant（*【法】还从没人那么对我要求过），”斯蒂芬承认。他没把钱包带在身上，当然了，因此他邀请克林特去他的寓所。如果他当时正在任务中，克林特就不会费这个事儿了，可他有三天可以自由支配的时光。如果事情出了岔子，他有的是时间干掉那小贼，嫁祸给邻人，再清除掉所有他曾到过那里的痕迹。

事情没出岔子。

寻找钱包变成了友好的共酌一杯（尽管克林特确保看着他的东道主先啜饮一口），而友好的共酌一杯化作了更加友好的抚摸。那个清晨渐次沉沦进了他有一阵子没曾享受过的火热双唇与温暖身躯的原始领域。斯蒂芬吻起来宛若狂风暴雨。

（布鲁斯吻起来一如你会指望一个科学家会有的那样。温柔，透彻，次次都有些个不同。短暂而温和的试验。克林特开始憎恶自己了。）

黎明后的时光差不多是一团糟。克林特醒来时听见一把钥匙在门锁里转动，条件反射地做好了战斗准备。那不是另一个杀手。那是一位年轻些的男子，高挑单薄，长着一双哀愁的大眼睛。背弃感弥漫在他的脸上。克林特由此得出的结论——情人——让他没能逮到西方世界最臭名昭彰的两个骗子。斯蒂芬诅咒一声，随手披上一件浴袍，赶在房门砰然甩上之前冲了出去。克林特一面心不在焉地听着一面穿上衣服。

“——把他带来我们 _住的_ 地方，斯蒂芬，我简直不能相信——”克林特从中了解到的唯一东西便是那位扒手的真名，还有那位假定的男友大概是位美国人。克林特打窗口离开了。

他在接下来的几月间慢慢拼凑出了真相。通过同线人的闲聊。到得他们于伊斯坦布尔的三度邂逅时，克林特已然确定自己是同声名狼藉的布鲁姆兄弟中的斯蒂芬·布鲁姆睡了。这一次他们自街道两旁视线交撞。斯蒂芬咧嘴一笑，拔步开跑，紧接着便是一场小型爆炸。克林特当时任务在身，抓捕一个诈骗大师并非优先。他们又过了一年多才再度碰面。

那是在春季的蒂宾根（*德国西南部城市）。长袖领巾遮掩了克林特的伤。斯蒂芬一如既往的背心马甲，笑意洒脱。高天上，幽沉的夜色正渐次向着几近无云的晴空变幻，似乎一时凝滞于了灰蒙间。这时节没有多少人还醒着。

“休养中？”斯蒂芬问。他没料到克林特的拳头，不过当随即被拽住翻领扯入一吻时，他张开微见渗血的唇笑了。一位娇小的亚洲女子意有所指地咳嗽了一声（话说她什么时候从寥无人迹的公园里冒出来的？）。斯蒂芬扔给她两把旅馆钥匙链串着的钥匙。“我这周休息。照看好布鲁姆，告诉他别担心。”她翻了个白眼。等到克林特再度望去时，她已不见了踪影。

“女朋友？”

“除非想到偷情叫你更兴奋——若是那样的话，我们结婚了。”斯蒂芬的微笑化作了了然，近乎狡黠。他再度倾近前来，可克林特拽住他外套的手将他拦住了。

“既然现在你改变了计划，我该就这么把你丢在这儿。”

“你 _该_ 把我交给国际警察，如果我们要确切讲的话。然而你不会。”他是对的。克林特无意把他交给有关当局。他的关注轻易地化作了执迷，而他心中有一部分已经决定他们正在建立的这种怪异的和谐要优先过国际法。

他们把那天早晨消磨来漫步城市街头。斯蒂芬闲扯着些野史轶闻，而克林特毫无概念其中哪些，如果说还有的话，是真的。他们顺路去吃了午餐，斯蒂芬隐约暗示了一下自己可能是位美食评论家。侍者都没费事儿给他们送上账单。他是如此彻头彻尾、始终如一的魅力迷人，克林特不禁琢磨那究竟是他出于需要而刻意栽培，又或正是那份天生的吸引力使得信心博弈对他而言如此信手拈来。

又一项任务到来，于是第四日上，毫无预警的，克林特离开了。他本可以留张便条。他选择不那么做。半梦半醒地躺在去往华沙的火车上，他于想象中看着斯蒂芬同别个跳舞，在他们永不复归的酒馆里纵酒狂欢。

（布鲁斯，不像人们或许会以为的，并不消极被动。他不会只任由事情落到自己头上，尽管他从不抢占焦点。他常常选择最少阻力的道路，与所建议的并行不悖，但他不会允许自己被逼迫。）

他们最后一次见面是最不无心插柳的。克林特拨通一个未公开登记的号码，直接转到了语音信箱。

“我在布达佩斯，”他说。深吸一口气，他补上一句，“我想我明天就要死了。”

四小时后，斯蒂芬敲响他的旅馆房门。他们去了国家博物馆附近的一家餐馆。

“如果有人像你盯着肉馅卷心菜那样盯着我看，我或许就得娶了他们，”克林特严肃地说。斯蒂芬抬眼望向他，表情毫无变化，于是他不禁琢磨自己是否可能真的坠入爱河了。那之后他们躺在一起，坦诚交心，超出他们应有的程度。

“说谎是我唯一擅长的。那是我所知晓的唯一道出真实的方式。”这说得通，又全然说不通。

“我很遗憾一直没能认识认识你兄弟。”

“我不。”斯蒂芬的微笑苦涩而了然。“我不会任你接近他的。你是个危险的男人，而那是一项我不会再犯的错误。”他的颈侧有一道香烟烫痕。那是他唯一没有个荒诞不经的故事来炫示的伤疤。克林特贴着他的肩胛中央喃喃道了一声抱歉，接着告诉他自己必须在四点前离开。这是长久以来头一次他任由自己先一步坠入梦乡。

当他三点五十五分醒来时，一张便条搁在枕头上。三个字。

 _À la prochaine_ （*【法】回头见）。

他差一点真在布达佩斯送了性命，但哪怕一边流血不止，耳机里的声音也消散成无线电静默，他的准头依然完美无缺。当一切结束，双手冰冷而麻木的，他对那位正力图帮他把肚肠堵在肚子里的女人轻声说话。世界不复清明，而他不再重复自己的近亲联络信息，相反念叨起一个偷了他的钱包并且，尽管他们从不真的彼此理解，却让他有了一段短暂的快乐时光的男人。

稍后，在恢复清醒，如果说不是全然康复后，娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃告诉他她同布鲁姆兄弟照过面了。她没有多说什么，只除了她十分乐意再也不要见到他们（并且很是确定他们亦有同感），以及她能看出斯蒂芬的魅力，就这个词的某种意义而言。她没再细说那是什么意思。克林特不由得觉得被侮辱了。

他细细琢磨起这事儿，因为休养中反正也没有什么别的事好做。他列出自己不过是又一个目标的证据，接着是对每一项的反驳。到头来，一切归结为一个问题：斯蒂芬从中有何获利之处？整件事就是个难解之谜。然而对此无法可想。克林特无需核实便知道那个电话号码是一次性的。

他痊愈。他完成任务，一如既往。他时不时会再度负伤，但从不像布达佩斯那次。

“或许你想要死。或许你一直想要，而道别给了你一个理由，”罗曼诺娃漫不经意地提出。“我读过报告。你是个胆大妄为的男人，巴顿探员。”

“那就去请求换个人搭档，”他说。

“不是胆大妄为到不顾及队员的安全。只是不顾及你自己的。”她冲他微笑。“他们都不带定期做心理评估就打发你去进行那么多单兵任务还真是不可思议。”这一下他知道这是试探了。她是在逼迫他。

“最好别太接近我。若是我开始觉出太多的相似之处，兴许就会认定你也该死呢。”他不确定自己是当真还是反讽，不过她似乎知道。他能准确地定位这场谈话是他们从彼此容忍向着彼此协作转化的开始；当他们，在任务之外，从巴顿和罗曼诺娃变成了克林特和娜塔莎。

三年后，在亚松森（*巴拉圭首都），酒吧里一位娇小的亚洲女子挨着他身畔坐下，点了一杯堪培利开胃酒。她三口干掉了它，在她的硬板纸杯垫背面小心地写了些什么，接着离开了。克林特捡起那张杯垫。坐标，旁边标着（S），还有一个旁边标着（DD）的地址。第二晚他打电话给娜塔莎，问她觉得去圣彼得堡故地重游一趟如何。她的反应是约莫四分钟连珠炮似的俄语，大把的亵渎之词。然而，到头来，她还是同意了。

“可别说我没为你做过任何事，”她说。

“做梦也不会那么想。”

那个坐标将他们引导到一座无名的坟前。尽管知道自己会在那里找到谁，克林特还是得确定。 _他的兄弟将永远无处可供祭扫_ ，他想，而他一定是说了什么类似那个意思的话，因为娜塔莎向他提供了一个非常巧妙的看待方式，让那样的不公像是不仅可堪忍受，还恰如其分。他本预期着更多像是指出他们曾把多少家庭置于相似的境地。他很高兴她没有那么说。然而不管怎样他还是那么想了。她大概也知道。

在那个地址他们找到了一间墙面斑驳、家具开裂的破败公寓，还有一位手持散弹枪躲在壁橱里的十三岁男孩。娜塔莎从他手里温柔地拿走那把枪，代之以一叠钞票。她对他悄声耳语了几句，目光冷硬，而那男孩点点头，一言不发地离开了。克林特一面仔细琢磨着他所听说的有关‘钻石狗’的故事，一面同娜塔莎等待着。

晚七点过三分，一个西装破旧、戴一只眼罩的老男人从那道门走进来。在晚七点十五到早五点三十之间的数小时里，他坦白交代了许多事，其中很多都是无可宽恕的，并且个个真切。五点三十一分，‘钻石狗’被近距离下洞穿他剩下的那只眼睛的一箭干掉了。

而事情便到此为止。布鲁姆和那位女继承人，据娜塔莎说，在布宜诺斯艾利斯（*阿根廷首都）安顿了下来。她化名做翻译工作，他写些荒诞不经的环游世界的冒险故事，兴许是又或兴许不是虚构的。他们是仅限于当地并且仅限于文学界有些个名声的一对儿。他们似乎是安全的，安逸的。想到有什么同斯蒂芬如此密切相连的人会过上那样的生活在克林特看来都有些个不可思议。数月后，布鲁姆和那位女继承人抛下了那段安逸的生活，换而在瑞典过上了一种相似的平静生活。对此他全然无法理解。他不再费劲留意他们的行踪，任由任务再度成为他全部的生活。

四年过去，同之前的岁月的主要区别便是娜塔莎的存在。他们合作得很好——如此之好，以致于话都少了。那变得不复必要，他们有那么多的方式可以交流。然而，有时候，他们依然需要言辞。

“这对你俩都不健康，”她告诉他。“他该当更好的。”就克林特所听说的，布鲁斯从未能得到他该当的那么多。

这里不存在决定性的时刻。他不知道他们什么时候从科学家和弓箭手变成了班纳和巴顿又变成了布鲁斯和克林特。没有什么具体的东西标记自队友到朋友再到情人的转变。就他的视角看来，几乎没有什么改变了。他们分享一切，又什么都不分享。

他力图不去想斯蒂芬，并且时常有做到。

“你相信来生吗？”某夜他问道，眺望着窗外纽约的灯光。直到布鲁斯回答，他才听见了蒂宾根的回声。

“那并非一项我决然不信的可能，但我认为重要的该是我们活着时的所作所为。”

“今生并非序幕；它是主场。”布鲁斯哼哼了一声，把它理解为赞同。克林特无法直视他，因为他知道自己会失望于斯蒂芬激情的欢愉映衬下布鲁斯平静的率真。

事情悄然降临，叫人意料不及。

布鲁斯是素食主义者，而那似乎就包含了一面嚼着大把的生杏仁一面满怀渴望地盯着娜塔莎的原味酸奶。有一晚克林特猛然想到，当他注视着布鲁斯默默干掉一碗蒸毛豆，想到布鲁斯并不享受吃东西。他并不盯着自己的食物就仿佛要跟它做爱一般。他不会欣赏国家博物馆附近的那家餐馆。

同布鲁斯的情事，当它偶尔发生时，其平衡举措与协商的成分同激情一般多。克林特必须小心留意决不让布鲁斯处于一个自觉受困的位置。他有轻微的幽闭恐惧症，会做活体解剖的噩梦，因此按倒是需要避免的。他反应热情，但罕少主动，因为他的注意力被分散在感官感受和对自身的生理反应的警觉间。他的欢愉表达在他悠长平稳的呼吸的中断上——短促、断续的抽气和急促的呼气。之后布鲁斯总是会感谢他，仿佛他以为那是克林特仅仅为了他的缘故而忍受的事。那很是有点儿悲哀。

克林特不记得同斯蒂芬的欢爱有什么可以一言以蔽之之处。那足够的千变万化，以致最终沉淀于他脑海的是那些细节——落上他的脚踝，他的左眼帘的一吻。仿若挑战、仿若搏斗般的交欢，如此温柔、以致于让爱的表白也会显得多余的抚摸。克林特许是曾经试图感谢他，一度，结果落得耳朵上挨了一下。

布鲁斯那身略显过大的衣服下的身体要比料想得更瘦。当他伸出一只颤抖的手关掉床头灯时，克林特会审视他胸腔的阴影轮廓。有些日子他每三小时吃点儿东西，以调节他的新陈代谢，可同样经常的，他会坐下来吃一顿饭，接着如此专心致志地扑在一个项目上，以致忘掉了其它的。他喝茶喝得很多，尽管几乎从不是红茶而往往是某种药草。他不惜一切代价回避酒精。

大多数日子，那便是克林特所见的全部。然而，时不时的，他会记起斯蒂芬大笑，露出一口白牙，喝上一杯酸樱桃利口酒就在那里装醉。他会依稀仿佛瞥见斯蒂芬在布鲁日喝咖啡，或是留几只新近喝干的土耳其啤酒的玻璃杯在桌上给他稍后发现。花言巧语哄着面包店主在关门许久后卖陈羊角面包给他们。

最糟的是当他揽布鲁斯入怀，却迟来一步地发现自己指望着斯蒂芬更加结实的身体。他作势欲亲吻一处香烟烫痕，双唇却会上光滑的肌肤，或是他的手指会上一道他不记得的伤疤，直至他留意到茂密的卷发间的灰白，髋骨的棱角，肩头的雀斑。

斯蒂芬占有他所睡过的每一张床，无论他是否有付钱。他头所搁的任何地方都是他的，任何别的可能同他一道睡在那里的人都是客人。布鲁斯睡觉时把自己蜷得尽可能的小，仿佛他感觉自己有所侵扰。斯蒂芬睡起来像是他无可指摘。布鲁斯有如此多应对噩梦的经验，他会咬住枕头或是毯子又或是他自己握紧的拳头来闷下他发出的声音，直至条件作用占据了上风，而他的呼吸渐渐平稳——自始至终不曾醒的。

克林特不确定他是对有着疲惫双眼和锋利棱角的天才情有独钟呢，还是依然爱着那么一位。

他清晨醒来，入眼是灰蒙的天和倾盆的雨。他阖眼倾听，想象中斑驳的法国重门代替了平板玻璃窗。斯蒂芬吐露他喜欢近水设局，因为那无数的象征寓意赋予了一份诗意感。斯蒂芬已死了快五年。克林特同布鲁斯面对面消磨的时光远比同斯蒂芬更多。这是发疯。他走了出去，长久以来第一次睁大了眼的。

克林特申请了自复仇者行动中暂休，并差不多是强烈要求再度恢复作为一个当任特工的全职任务。希特维尔看着他就像是他失心疯了，可希尔批准了。克林特给娜塔莎留了张便条，什么也没解释。她会明白的。

在国内的最后一晚，他同布鲁斯一道度过。

“出了什么事？”布鲁斯面色苍白，满怀担忧。他不知道克林特就要离开了，可他了解他脸上那种严峻决绝的表情。

“拜托，听我说。”布鲁斯坐了下来，克林特向他道出了一切。布鲁日，阿纳西，伊斯坦布尔，蒂宾根，布达佩斯，亚松森，圣彼得堡。布鲁斯一言不发。忧虑化作了某种更形坚硬的东西。他的背挺直了，整个人化作了木石雕刻的雕像。到得克林特词穷之际，他离开了。

他没有回头。他专注任务，不加讽评。三周后，在基辅，他收到了娜塔莎的一条消息。

_别回来。_

他知道自己不会再收到她的消息了。她表明了自己的想法，要由他去解读和相应地反应。他真的不确定是该把那消息当作完结句，还是说那后头跟着一句未言的 _直到你收拾好心情_ 。

只有他的上级的声音与他作伴。在娜塔莎之前，他至少还有库尔森。如今他漂泊无依，但他依然箭无虚发。无人问他可还好，或是为他没开玩笑而担忧。克林特大多数时间沉浸在自己的世界里。

他回忆。他沉湎。

在巴哈瓦尔布尔（*巴基斯坦旁遮普省一城市）的屋顶上他想到的不是斯蒂芬。他不确定是否有什么改变了。但他在马尼拉（*菲律宾首都）看到了新闻，站在那片废墟间的是他熟悉的面孔。他怀念的面孔。

十四周后，他收到了另一通消息。

_回家吧。_

那不是来自娜塔莎。他不禁琢磨自己是否失去了唤任何地方为家的权利。雨连绵不断地敲打着锡铁屋顶。他阖起双眼，幻想起雀斑点点的肩头，被只当他亲吻那些雀斑才会颤抖的双手搁到床头柜上的金属边框眼镜，于是知道了他想要唤何处为家。

克林特不确定自己有赢得回归的权利。但无论如何他也要见鬼的一试。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
